In production processes for various kinds of electronic devices (hereinafter also representatively referred to as “IC devices”) such as semiconductor integrated circuit devices, there is used an electronic device testing apparatus for testing performances and functional capabilities of IC devices.
As a handler which forms an electronic device testing apparatus for testing IC devices requiring relatively short testing time such as SoC (System on Chip) and the like, a type that a contact arm holds each IC device by suction one-by-one and presses the IC device onto a socket of a test head is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The contact arm of such handler has a pusher for pressing an IC device onto the socket, and the pusher is provided therein with a temperature controller configured with a heater, a cooler, and the like in order to control the temperature of the IC device. In addition, there is a case that a TIM (Thermal Interface Material) formed of, for example, aluminum foil or the like is attached to an front end of the pusher so that a contact performance between the pusher and the IC device is improved thereby decreasing the thermal resistance therebetween.
Because the TIM is subjected to a repetition of being close contact with an IC device and being removed therefrom while the contact arm holds IC devices by suction, there occur scars and defects on the surface of the TIM or foreign particles such as dusts attach to the surface. Consequently, a TIM which has been contacted with IC devices at a predetermined times is to be newly changed.
However, if the pusher has an front end with insufficient flatness or the contact arm is inclined, scars and defects on the TIM may be significantly increased before completing the predetermined times. Also, if IC devices have burrs or the electronic device testing apparatus is used in a dusty environment, considerable amount of foreign particles may attach to the TIM before completing the predetermined times.
In the case that such an abnormality occurs in the TIM, the thermal resistance between the pusher and the IC device is insufficiently decreased. Therefore, there probably occur problems that it is not possible to control the temperature of the IC device with accuracy and that it takes a long time to reach the IC device to a set temperature.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2002-5990